1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a side key and an electronic device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device such as a smartphone may provide various functions, such as a voice communication function and a multimedia file reproducing function. In order to perform functions of adjusting a volume of a communication sound, adjusting a volume of a multimedia file reproducing sound, or turning on and off a screen, a side key may be provided on one surface of the electronic device.
If a contact part of the side key provided on one surface of the electronic device is pressed, it may move into the electronic device, and a switch module contacting the contact part of the side key may be operated due to the movement of the side key generating an electrical signal. The generated electrical signal may be delivered to a processor mounted on a printed circuit board to perform a function related to a key input.
Opposite ends of a key bracket of the side key, which is formed of stainless steel, may be bent, and the bent opposite ends of the key bracket may be seated on and fixed to coupling recesses provided in an outer (or external) housing. However, if the width of the bent parts and the width of the coupling recesses do not correspond to each other, a deviation in the assembly is caused and the side key bracket is moved towards the front and rear surface of the outer housing due to the assembly deviation so that a click feeling of the side key may deteriorate.